


Les origines

by 28larriequeen



Series: The Queen of Liars [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fille d'Elsa, Fille de Loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Plongez dans l'enfance de Thalia avant son arrivée à Auradon.
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s), Ben/Thalia, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Series: The Queen of Liars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984108





	1. Le souvenir

Forêt Enchantée

Assise sur le sol de ma chambre, je m’amuse avec mes pouvoirs à créer des petits animaux et même des petites maisons et des accessoires, sous le regard attentif de mes parents. Du haut de mes quatre ans, je suis déjà capable de maitriser mes pouvoirs mais de façon limité. De plus, lorsque je pique mes quelques crises de nerfs, mes parents doivent tout deux me calmer avant qu’une tempête de neige n’éclate.

Pour ma défense, ce n’était pas ma faute si le jouet offert par tante Anna et oncle Kristoff s’est cassé ! Ce n’était pas non plus ma faute quand le dessin que j’avais pris si longtemps à faire s’est envolé !

— Thalia, ma petite puce, il est l’heure de se coucher !

Maman était assise sur le bord de mon grand lit, tenant entre ses mains la couverture bleu clair avec des motifs de flocons. Affichant une moue déçue, je me lève, range mes jouets et secoue mes vêtements pour enlever les quelques résidus de neige avant de la rejoindre.

— Maman, est-ce que tu peux chanter la chanson de grand-mère, s’il te plait ?

Mon regard de chaton, comme d’habitude, fonctionne et maman sourit en s’installant à côté de moi. Je me blotti contre elle alors qu’elle me recouvre de ma couette et ma petite couverture. Je tends la main vers mon père, donc la joie illumine les yeux verts, et il nous rejoint. Entourée de mes parents, je regarde ma mère chanter la « Berceuse d'Ahtohallan». Sous mon regard attentif, je vois leurs mains se lier avant de, peu à peu, sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. La séparation

Forêt Enchantée

— Non ! Non, papa, je t’en supplie, ne nous quitte pas ! _suppliais-je._

Le visage baignant de larmes, mes longs cheveux noirs collés à mes joues humides, je m’accrochais désespérément à la jambe de mon père qui venait d’être menotté par deux hommes d’Auradon. Je n’ai pas compris grand-chose, mais apparemment, papa a fait quelque chose de très grave. Sauf que c’est faux !

— Laissez mon papa, il n’a rien fait ! Il est toujours resté auprès de moi ! _criais-je à travers les sanglots._

Mes mots étaient incompréhensibles, et bientôt je m’écroulais au sol. N’ayant pas la force de me relever, je reste à genoux même sur le sol, le visage baissé et les larmes tombant sur mes mains. Des flocons de neige rejoignirent mes larmes alors que je perdais le contrôle.

— Lady Elsa, veilliez calmer votre fille s’il vous plait, sinon nous serions contraints de l’emmener également, _s’exclama l’un des gardes._

— Et ou voulez-vous l’emmener ? Ce n’est qu’une petite fille de cinq ans bouleversée qui ne comprends pas pourquoi son père lui est arrachée, _répondit ma mère, la colère s’entendant dans sa voix._

Je sentis son doux touché sur mes épaules et, avec toujours autant de douceur, elle me souleva pour me porter dans ses bras. Enfuyant ma tête dans son cou, je ne retiens plus mes larmes.

Le lendemain, maman m’expliqua que papa était accusé de complot contre la couronne d’Auradon, et qu’il allait donc être envoyé sur l’Ile de l’Oubli avec les autres méchants. Sauf que mon papa n’est pas méchant. Il est gentil et il ne m’a jamais quitté un seul jour. Jamais il n’aurait comploté contre le roi et la reine.

Le jour ou papa devait nous quitter, maman et moi étions allée à Auradon pour lui faire nos adieux. Je m’étais remise à pleurer, et cette fois, maman elle-même ne s’était pas retenue. Elle pleurait souvent, depuis que papa nous avait quitté, mais lorsqu’elle me voyait être triste elle cachait sa tristesse.

Nous avons fait un dernier câlin à trois. C’était horriblement triste. Au fond de moi, je sentais quelque chose se briser, et un vide se créer. Comme si on m’arrachait une partie de moi.

Puis les choses sont devenues floues. Je me rappelle avoir couru vers mon père parce que je ne voulais pas qu’il parte, puis j’ai senti une drôle de sensation, comme si j’étais plus légère, et pour finir j’ai entendu un cri.

J’ai compris que trop tard que j’étais désormais bloquée sur l’Ile de l’Oubli pour toujours.


	3. L'adaptatopn

L’Ile de l’Oubli

Plusieurs longues années plus tard, papa et moi étions installés dans notre maison, dans un coin reculé de l’Ile. Nous ne voulions pas nous mêler aux autres méchants. Nos n’étions pas comme eux.

Régulièrement, il m’arrivait de me réveiller en hurlant, hantée par le souvenir du jour ou, trois ans plus tôt, nous avions été bloqués sur cette Ile. Le cri de maman, rempli de douleur, était encore bien trop présent à mon esprit. C’était insupportable.

Lorsque j’ai eu l’âge de comprendre, papa m’a racontée que c’était Hadès qui l’avait rendu coupable du complot. C’était lui, qui manigançait de faire tomber le roi et la reine. Et il avait fait tomber mon père en disant qu’il était complice du plan. Je m’étais mise dans une colère folle, papa avait dû me calmer.

Depuis ce jour-là, j’avais, un peu par défaut, déclaré Mal comme étant ma pire ennemie. La fille d’Hadès et Maléfique. Abandonnée par son père, éduquée par sa mère, elle se déclarait comme nouvelle terreur de l’Ile. Je faisais parti des rares à lui tenir tête. C’était comme ça que j’étais devenue amie avec Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine.

La mère d’Evie, ayant commit l’affront de ne pas inviter Mal à la fête d’anniversaire de la fille aux cheveux bleus, s’était attirée les foudres de Maléfique. Evie ne pouvait dès lors plus quitter son château. Elle et moi parvenions à nous voir de temps en temps, devenant amies. Mais Evie était naïve, alors que j’étais tout ce qu’il y avait de plus lucide. Grande rêveuse, je lui racontais à sa demande comment était Auradon.

Je lui avais révélé la vérité sur ma présence sur l’Ile, et Evie avait alors déclaré Hadès comme étant le pire. Ça avait d’ailleurs renforcé sa haine pour Mal.

Mais quelques années plus tard, les deux étaient devenue on-ne-sait-comment amies. La nouvelle bande que formait Mal, Jay le fils de Jafar, Evie et Carlos le fils de Cruella faisait des ravages sur l’Ile de l’Oubli. Mal et Uma c’était du passé, le quatuor était bien décidé à le faire comprendre.

Dès lors, Evie et moi ne parlions plus que très rarement.

Pendant 16 longues années, j’ai grandi seule, sans véritable amis.

Et ça allait bientôt changer.


	4. Le départ

Ile de l’Oubli

Mon 21ème anniversaire avait été célébré quelques semaines auparavant. Papa se débrouillait toujours pour me faire un cadeau, je ne savais pas comme il se débrouillait sachant que sur l’Ile, il était compliqué d’avoir des choses décentes.

Quoiqu’il en soit, pour mon nouvel anniversaire, il m’avait offert un ravissant cahier sur lequel j’écrivais. J’aime beaucoup écrire, c’est l’un de mes passetemps préférés. Je raconte mes journées, mais aussi des souvenirs que j’aimerais garder, et parfois même mes rêves.

Ce jour-là, j’étais allongée sur mon lit et écrivait dans mon carnet mon rêve de la veille, lorsque papa toqua à ma chambre. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre, dont je reconnu le sceau royal. Mi-inquiète mi-curieuse, je la récupère lorsqu’il me la tendit.

« Chère Thalia

Je soussigné, le Prince Benjamin, fils de la reine Belle et du roi Adam dit la « Bête », ait l’honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été sélectionnée pour rejoindre Auradon dans le cadre du programme « Seconde Chance » visant à donner sa chance à 5 enfants de l’Ile de rejoindre Auradon. Vous intégrerez la prestigieuse Auradon Prep. et suivrez le cursus scolaire pour décrocher votre diplôme. A l’issu de celui-ci, si le programme s’est déroulé dans de bonnes conditions, vous serez libre de continuer à vivre à Auradon ou dans l’un de ses pays voisins.

Une limousine viendra vous récupérer sur la Place de l’Ile pour vous conduire, vous et les quatre autres participants, à Auradon.

En vous souhaitant une bonne journée,

Prince Benjamin. »

J’ai dû relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour être certaine d’avoir compris. On me donnait une chance de rejoindre Auradon et y étudier ? C’était très tentant, mais il y avait un hic. Je perdais mon père. Le point positif ? Je retrouvais ma mère.

Papa ne m’avais pas laissée le choix. Je devais rejoindre Auradon le jour inscrit sur la lettre, et refaire ma vie. Comme il l’avait souligné, j’avais cette chance alors que d’autre, beaucoup d’autre, ne l’avaient pas.

Et j’ai accepté.


End file.
